


April 29th

by mlepclaynos



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlepclaynos/pseuds/mlepclaynos
Summary: He was right last night. He didn’t know when or how, but he knew he was going to ask his brilliant and beautiful girlfriend to marry him.And today he was going to find the perfect ring for her.ORJake loves Amy and is always thinking about her.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	April 29th

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I decided to not study and write another fluff one shot! 
> 
> This was written by a panicked student past midnight, so please let me know if there are any errors or typos, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy this little story! <3

** April 29th **

A soft touched Jake recognized as his girlfriend’s hand running along his shoulders on broke his sleep. He felt her pillow, carrying her familiar scent, placed by his back so he wouldn’t miss her warm presence as big spoon when she had gotten out of bed. Snuggling into his pillow, he didn’t get to see Amy holding back her urge to pinch his cheek unable to take how much he looked like a grumpy child in the mornings. However, he did feel her move a curl away from his forehead before her lips delicately kissed him, careful to not wake him up. Squinting his eyes as the bright sun filled their room, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed, hands still in his hair twirling his curls as he adjusted to the daylight.

“Good morning babe.” Her voice stayed quiet in case he was going to close his eyes again in an attempt to sleep. But when sighed dramatically and slowly began to sit up in bed, she inched closer and leaned in. Thinking she was about to kiss him, he leaned in closer only for her to start rubbing her thumb in his forehead. He wanted to shake his head.

He most definitely had a red matching the color on her lips, smudged on him in the very shape of her lips, that he wished she would kiss him with.

“Can’t keep your hands off me Santiago?” He suggestively raised his brows, a smirk appearing on his face turning her attention away from the lipstick mark. She found herself rolling her eyes and moving back from him, leaving him hanging and frowning as she got him.

“Keep it in your pants Peralta, I just wanted to say bye.” She smirked at him and walked out of their room after making sure her black pant suit and ponytail looked perfect. He got out of bed, waving her a goodbye as she left the house. Looking at the time, the only thought that came to his mind was about her. She was definitely buying herself a second coffee before going into work otherwise he knew he would have gotten another 7 minutes with her.

Walking into their kitchen, he opened the fridge only to stand before it, wondering what he wanted to quench his thirst with when he got a text. 

“Drink your water!”

Smiling at his phone ( _why couldn’t he stop smiling today?_ ) he replied with eyerolling and crying emojis but reached for his water bottle when he put his phone away. His smile refused to leave his face even as he drank the boring, tasteless drink with his mind wandering to last night.

He was right last night. He didn’t know when or how, but he knew he was going to ask his brilliant and beautiful girlfriend to marry him.

And today he was going to find the perfect ring for her.

~~~~~

Why were there so many options? His mind ran in so many directions as he walked into the jewelry store. He didn’t know diamonds were so complicated. Why did they have so many different cuts, sizes, and what was clarity supposed to mean? More importantly, he stood before the large display of rings, and wondered how he was going to find the one that was perfect and worthy of being on her finger.

Looking at various options that were locked up in the glass cases, his panic stopped for a moment and a calm smile replaced it as his mind always went back to her. If there was one person who wouldn’t be in his confused position, it would have been Amy herself. She would have created a binder, only a small 1” would have worked, as long as she had her good tabs. The tabs would have been divided by the budget, then jewelry shops, then the smaller categories of shape, color, and carats of diamonds. She would have already been discussing the details of a ring with one of the salespeople while he was standing there, not knowing what to do.

“Popping the big question?” He snapped out of his thoughts about Amy, looking towards the voice and found an older woman standing behind the glass counters, smiling at him curiously.

Was his nervousness this visible to everyone?

Rubbing the back of his neck with hand, he looked down at his feet nodding the slightest bit. Jake Peralta would always deny the fact that he had been blushing, bright red like his girlfriend’s lipstick, at the thought of proposing to Amy, although the staff of the jewelry store would always say otherwise. He looked back up at the woman when he felt some of the heat on his cheek leaving him and found a warm smile on her face as she pointed to a chair.

“Congratulations! What type of ring are you looking for?”

“I don’t really know. I didn’t think there would be so many to choose from. I just know her size and my budget.” He confessed meekly looking down at his hands that fidgeted with his blue plaid shirt. He wished Amy was next to him right now, she would have stopped him from picking at a random thread on his shirt and guided him on what he should do. Even if she had been here to hold his hand, he would have been ten times calmer than he always was.

“That’s not a problem. I’ve for plenty of time and even more rings. How about I just show you a few and we can see what happens?”

He looked back up and nodded his head although the thought terrified him. This would be a huge deal for Amy and this wasn’t like him picking out where they should eat out, this was going to be the ring she would wear on her finger forever. Luckily for him, the first choice was simple enough when the woman placed 4 plain bands of different types of gold with small diamonds before him.

“What color do you think she’d like?”

“The white gold.” He looked up at the woman, smiling trying not to give away how surprised he was at himself for knowing this was what she would want. It seemed like a simple choice when he knew she never wore rings, and on the rare occasion that she did it was usually a silver or white gold band.

A 2-carat ring appeared before him and he immediately shook his head. That size of diamond on the ring looked similar to what he had given her after their bet years ago.

“She wouldn’t want something so big.”

He remembered how much she had been annoyed by the big diamond, muttering at her desk about why people needed such large rocks making him smile widely.

A smaller princess cut was handed to him and he knew that he had seen her, in a rare moment, gushing over Sharon’s engagement ring when the latter had been talking about Terry’s proposal years ago.

“The squares won’t work. Do you have round diamonds instead?”

Before he could even think further, a very studded ring was placed before him.

“It’s too bling!”

He didn’t even wait a moment or take the ring in his hand, too busy in trying to gesture the word bling. He shot the woman trying to help him an apologetic look, realizing how quickly he had turned down the ring she had picked out. But as she turned away, he tried to hold back a chuckle thinking of how horrified Amy, the woman who only ever wore studs in her ears, would react to him proposing with a ring that had many shiny stones on it. For a split second, he imagined her saying no to him if had chosen such a ring, but he found himself smiling at her thoughts again. He was sure of what he was going to do, and he was almost sure of her answer. But the thought of Amy’s answer disappeared when the woman returned with more ideas and many more rings.

~~~~~

An hour later, his face rested in the palm of his hands in a defeated attempt to find her the perfect ring. Deciding to marry her was the easiest decision of his life yet finding a ring to propose to her with had become the hardest decision he ever had to make. And in his mind, that was including the time he had to decide whether it was worth flying to Vancouver to see a glimpse of Taylor Swift ( _it totally was – he saw her right before he was escorted out by airport security due to his restraining order_ ).

Returning to him, the dedicated and patient saleswoman looked at his disappointed face, feeling horrible for the young man who wanted to make his Ames happy, and turned to the oldest trick she had.

“Describe her to me.”

Jake looked up at her confused as to what the woman was asking of him yet he shrugged and looked down at his phone where Amy’s texts reminding him to eat something besides Pop-Tarts for lunch and how she was having a long day & couldn’t wait to watch a movie with him tonight.

“Well, I don’t know what to say, I mean she’s perfect. Ames is the sweetest person ever, she put up with me for so long and she’s one of the kindest people I’ve ever met. She makes me want to be a better person. You know, even the biggest diamond in this store wouldn’t be enough for her, but that’s not who she is. She is simple, but different from other people. I wish people saw that; she’s so much fun but in her own unique way. I don’t know...she’s just Amy. She feels like home. There’s just something about her that makes me want to keep her smiling for the rest of my life. Like a feeling that I could do anything to make her smile.”

“You really love her a lot.”

He felt that heat from earlier returning to his face as the woman smiled at him. But she didn’t know, in fact no one knew that Amy was the only reason he was able to love so much. He had never felt the way he did now before, even with girlfriends he loved, it was never the same. Amy was more than just his girlfriend, she was his best friend, his guidance when he felt lost, his pillow when he wanted to cry, the first person he looked for when he was happy, the person who listened to everything he said without judgement, the person he could spend hours listening to about books and classical music, but most of all she made him feel loved & she was the one he wanted to be with for as long as he lived. But there was no way to describe what she meant to him in words without tearing, so he shrugged once again, trying to be composed.

“I do love her…more than anything…that’s why I need this to be perfect. She wouldn’t care if I bought a plain silver band for her, but she deserves to have the perfect ring. I have to get this right. But none of them feel right. There’s only one person I know who could help me right now and that’s Amy herself.”

He looked around the large counter display under his arm where beautiful jewels lay that many people would love to pick out, yet still his heart wasn’t convinced any of them were perfect for his Ames. He hadn’t noticed while he was lost in his thoughts, there was now a brand new display box of rings being put in front of him, the saleswoman hoping one of them would fit the woman he had so passionately described to her.

“Maybe one of these will feel right.” She stepped away with a smile letting him have a moment to take a look. Jake looked down at the various rings, skimming through them half-heartedly, a feeling deject filling him since it seemed so impossible to find the perfect ring. Almost harder than finding Amy herself, he tried to joke with himself, but failing to do so.

However, he didn’t need to force a smile as his attention was caught on a gorgeous, graceful ring in the bottom corner of the rows of rings. It was the only one his eyes stopped to take a second glance at. It wasn’t big or flashy, it was simple but pretty. Genuinely interested in something he saw, he leaned closer seeing the shape of two tiny flowers and the small round yet perfect diamonds placed in the center of the shapes. Gently picking up the delicate looking band, he held up to his eyes in perfectly lit store. He could imagine it, for the first time, holding that very ring in his hand with one knee on the ground. She wouldn’t look at it right away, but he knew wearing the ring he held in his hand would bring a twinkle in her eye, a smile on her face, and a blush when she could show it off to her family and friends.

It was elegant like her, it was different like her, it was simple just like her…it was perfect just like her.

“This is it.”

He couldn’t think of any other words to say. He stared at the ring in his hands and could see it on Amy’s finger. It was just like last night; he didn’t know how to explain it and he probably didn’t know why but his heart told him it was the right one. And Amy had shown him listening to his heart was a good thing.

Jake Peralta would deny it for all his living days, but a tear of joy had slipped from his eyes when he had held that ring and knew it was the one, just like he knew Amy Santiago was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!
> 
> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> If you could leave any feedback or kudos, it would mean so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
